Studies will continue into ways of improving the McCarey-Kaufman medium used for storing tissue for corneal transplantation. The addition of garamycin has been made since the initial formulation, but infection still occurs and better antibiotics must be found. The effect of endothelial growth factor on the endothelium will be studied as a method for stimulating the growth of this vital layer of the cornea. Initial studies indicate that EGF can stimulate cells that normally do not divide. Intraocular lens insertion often damages the endothelium. We are studying lens coatings which lessen the possibility of damaging the endothelium during contact of the lens and endothelium.